


Busted!

by ChelleBee53



Category: song fic - Fandom
Genre: Mash-up, nanofiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27482302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleBee53/pseuds/ChelleBee53
Summary: In this, my first song fic, I bring together a song by The Beach Boys and a song by Jan and Dean.





	Busted!

"Your mother went to the library today," Susie's daddy said, "and guess what? It's been closed  
for the past three weeks for renovations."

"But, Daddy..."

"No excuses, Susie. Give me your keys to the T-Bird."

As Susie was handing over her set of keys, her Granny in Pasedena was being given a ticket for speeding.


End file.
